


The Dead Don't Kiss

by alikssepia



Category: Knives Out (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Drama & Romance, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Humor, Kissing, Rey and Ben crawl away from JJ Abrams, Rey and Ben meet someone else, fans meet Rey and Ben, where are they heading to?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikssepia/pseuds/alikssepia
Summary: The great Skywalker Saga is coming to an end, but what if the director has suddenly gone mad?"Ben, I saw your future. Just the shape of it but solid and clear…"Ben wrapped his hands around her waist, drew her near, pressed his cheek to hers."I have long forgotten what it's like to be so free. I feel so relieved. There's no one who could stand between us.""Yes, there is." Rey briefly shook her head. "Ben, I saw it.""What did you see?""The script, Ben! I saw the script! Three seconds after we kiss, you would die!"
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	The Dead Don't Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Мёртвые не целуются](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/658231) by Henri the Jedi, alikssepia. 



> Big thanks from the authors to [@g_girl143](https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_girl143/pseuds/g_girl143) who betaed this story and helped smoothen my English style.
> 
> Dedicated to the troubled Star Wars fandom.

He locked her cold, breathless body in his arms. His heart raced, but her heart no longer beat in unison. Ozone odor from lightning tickled his nostrils. The dead sith kept disappearing one by one in the grand, semicircular amphitheater of the fighting ring. Rey saved the galaxy when there was almost no hope left. Rey…

Ben held up the back of her head and looked into her glassy, lifeless eyes. He'll do what he had to do. He had the power to bring her back.

Ben closed his eyes and put his hand on her stomach. He'll give her the whole of his strength if needed.

The Force flowed through the palm of his hand.

_Rey…be with me. You can't go away. Not from me._

It seemed like an eternity before her shivering fingers touched his hand.

Rey moved and a weak sigh left her lips. She's alive!

She sat, still in his lap. Rey was so close, so real, and her light wrapped around Ben.

"Ben!" She beamed with joy as soon as she saw him.

He smiled. He wanted to hold her tight and kiss her. Rey leaned towards him but suddenly stopped and put her open palm in between their lips.

"Why?" was a silent question in his eyes.

He tried to gently move her hand away. It was the only hindrance which prevented them from leaning in for a sweet kiss.

"No, we can't… we can't…" whispered Rey, "Ben, I saw your future. Just the shape of it but solid and clear…"

Ben wrapped his hands around her waist, drew her near, pressed his cheek to hers.

"I have long forgotten what it's like to be free. I feel so relieved. There's no one who could stand between us."

"Yes, there is." Rey briefly shook her head. "Ben, I saw it."

"What did you see?"

"The script, Ben! I saw the script! Three seconds after we kiss, you would die!"

Ben's heart missed a beat. Rey felt his hands tense up. Saw a vein throb on his neck. Tears poured down her eyes once she imagined him, so big and warm, immediately disappear as soon as they touched each other's lips just for one moment.

"Three seconds is a lot. Especially for a kiss."

He drew back and tried to catch her lips with his again.

"No! Ben!"

"Who could kill me? Palpatine is dead."

"His name is J. J. Abrams. He's worse than Palpatine." Rey gulped down a lump in her throat. "Can you walk?"

"No. Only crawl. I hurt my leg."

"Neither can I," she said. "As if a thousand generations of jedi took away all my Force power. Isn't it strange…"

"So, let's crawl away, Rey?"

He looked around. The edge of the frame was within reach. Beyond, only the empty darkness of Nothing reigned.

"Let's crawl away, Ben!"

He moved to his stomach and held her hand. They pressed their cheeks to the stony floor and looked each other in the eyes. What awaits them there, in the unknown emptiness?

Ben crawled a little and bent over the edge of the brightly lit rectangle. The floor wasn't deep below. Ben went down with care, then straightened up, swooped Rey and drew her with him.

"Daisy, Adam!" They heard a muted voice somewhere from the depth of the brightly lit frame where they were just seconds ago. "Just another take, and we're done with it. You kiss and he falls dead."

"Quiet!" whispered Rey. "Or he will know where we ran away to."

"Who're Daisy and Adam?"

"Have never heard of them before. Let's crawl away."

They dropped on all fours and moved up the steps along the wall. Set in the steps upholstered with black flooring were shining green EXIT signs.

"Looks like Sith tongue to me," Ben whispered.

"You know better."

A door with a metallic handle across it was in their way. Ben pushed it and they stumbled in an airy light-filled hall with a glass ceiling. Gathered right in the middle of it was a curious group of humanoids.

With a fleeting glance, Ben saw several stormtroopers, three Mandalorians, and a Zabrak with weird horns, as if stuck to his head with glue. To the side were two young women dressed as Empire officers holding a lively conversation. The surrealistic picture was complete with Resistance pilots who merrily chatted with a girl wearing the First Order uniform; her brightly red head reminded Ben of a certain general he knew too well.

Ben and Rey stepped out of the dark, attracting curious gazes. Then, someone shouted, "Reylo is canon!" and everybody laughed and surrounded them.

"Cool cosplay!"

"This guy's an ultimate Driver look-alike!"

"No scar?"

"What web community are you from?"

Rey took Ben's hand and dragged him away from the crowd to another door with portraits of dapper-looking people on a brightly colored standee.

"Come on, here."

"Knives Out," Ben read the large title at the panel. "What's this?"

"I have no idea, but look, it's written and directed by Rian Johnson. He's our only hope."

They stuck their heads behind the door by the standee. There was another dark room with a brightly lit rectangle. They staggered to the canvas and Ben cautiously looked inside. There was an old house with a narrow staircase.

"Should we crawl in, Rey?"

There seemed to be no one there. They moved from one room to another before they came to a spacious kitchen and saw a chubby-faced man with a good-hearted smile who drank coffee from a mug. He stared at them, surprised.

"We're from Resistance! We need your help!" Rey looked around to make sure no one's hiding in corners. "Did you read the script of this place?"

"But of course," the stranger said, and playful dimples formed in his cheeks. "Of course I did."

"Do people get killed here for kissing?"

"Rest assured — no one gets killed here for kissing. My movie. My rules. My coffee."

Ben beamed up. In Rian Johnson's script, they can kiss as much as they please!

He took Rey in his arms, and swung her round to face him. Then he softly said, "Hurray!" and kissed the girl.


End file.
